


Doing What She Can

by Treerat



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Biting, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Villian wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: I Saw Disney's "Robin Hood" in the theaters back in '73 (dating myself a bit, there) and very much enjoyed it.  Many years later, I had some speculations of what might happen if Prince John had won out in the end and what might happen to Robin, Marian, and others as a result.This is the first chapter of that storyline idea.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Author's note: To the best of my knowledge Skippy's mother never was named so I have assigned her the name of Ruth in this story.

 

               With an expression of dull interest on his face the red fox tod looked around the room.  A solid heavy metal ring encircled his neck with a fifteen foot long chain attached to it with the other end of that chain secured to a very sturdy metal ring set in a nearby wall.  In earlier times he would have tested chain and ring to see if there might be a weakness in them but those times were past.  His captor was very careful to be sure that there were no weaknesses or mistakes.

               "I've worked too hard, spent too much treasure to allow you any chance of escape, Robin Hood!" King John told him.

               Robin had known it was a trap and that knowledge made him confident he could get out of it.  He had nearly done so when the unexpected, a weak tree branch, led to his literal downfall.  The crash to the ground had knocked him out and when he awoke the bold fox found himself in the castle dungeon nude and chained to the wall.  It was the beginning of the end of the resistance to, then, Prince John's rule.  Robin's band slowly fell apart and John tightened his grip on the Kingdom.  News of King Richard's capture was a terrible blow and following rumors of his death worsened things.  In time any and all real resistance melted away and John was crowned King.

               John was not satisfied with the mere capture of his greatest opponent.  He enslaved Robin's love, Marian, taking her as his concubine.  Robin had had to watch the monarch take the collared vixen to his bed, strip her virginity from her, and use her body as his own pleasure toy.  She became pregnant and birthed a son for John.  A little over a year later she gave the King a daughter.  After that she was given to anyone John chose, many times to several males at once.  Each time Robin was there to see his Lady fondled, licked, nuzzled, then mounted repeatedly.  She had bred twice more by unknown males and birthed two bastard daughters.  Many were allowed to touch and use Marian but never himself.  The closest he got was within a few feet of her one time while she was heavy with the King's daughter in her womb.  Life for the tod was now one of mental torment and misery for John saw to it that Robin was fed well and seen to for any possible sickness.  He even made sure the fox was well groomed and was housed in a room in the upper levels of the castle.

               "You are my....guest, my bold bandit, and I observe the rules of hospitality as a result," John said with amusement.  "And what kind of host would I be if I didn't invite you to my...entertainments?"

               The guards had come to the room that Robin was kept, chained him, then moved him to one of the big entertaining rooms.  He had little doubt he would be seeing Marian used again.  What quietly disturbed him was that she appeared to be liking it.

               "Can you blame her?" a voice in his head asked.  "She's in no position to stop any of it so she may as well enjoy it."

               Logically, he understood but it still rankled him that she did not resist in the slightest.

               "Like you're doing that anymore!" laughed the voice in his head.

               The place was quiet.  Robin wondered how long it would be before things got going.  A moment later his ears picked up the sound of bare feet padding on the stone floor.  Looking up he saw someone approaching him.  It was a rabbit doe that he knew well for she was Skippy's mother, Ruth.  Skippy was a rabbit boy he had taken under his "wing" for a short time.

               "Wonder what happened to him," Robin thought as the wide hipped doe came up to him.

               Robin had seen Ruth a number of times in the castle after his capture.  Most of the time as a serving wench but on occasions he'd seen her used as a pleasure fem as well.  Once she had been commanded to orally service a pregnant Marian and had done so.  The sounds of the vixen's moans of desire as the doe licked her sex and fondled her breeding body haunted his memory.                The rabbit woman came to a stop in front of Robin.  He saw that she wore a plain cloak wrapped around herself.  Reaching out one hand Ruth touched one of his cheek ruffs with a gentleness that brought an ache to his heart.

               "My poor Robin," she said quietly.  "It hurts me to see you like this.  Would that I could help you but if you escape my whole family would be forfeit weather I had anything to do with it or not."

               The threat didn't surprise Robin and he had little doubt it would be carried out if he did get away.

               "I wish to do something to grant you a little comfort and...."

               She stopped, looked around, then back to him and threw open the cloak.  Robin saw that she was nude beneath it.

               "It will be some time before the others arrive and the...entertainment begins," she said as she doffed the cloak.

               The doe spread the cloak on the floor near the wall where that chain was anchored.  She laid herself down on it and looked up at the curious tod.

               "I'm not Marian," she said.  "But I am female and can give myself to you for your pleasure, for your....relief...your comfort."

               Robin looked her over.  Her breasts were large for her and they sagged a lot.  Her wide hips were attached to matching thighs which even now parted to show him her sex.  His eyes traveled over her belly seeing it very mounded from the number of pregnancies she had gone through.  Yes, she wasn't Marian and she wasn't, in most eyes, a beauty but she was female, a willing one, and it had been a long time.  Robin's dick was already out of his sheath and she saw that.

               "Take me, Robin," she urged, her eyes pleading with him.  "You don't have to be gentle, give me all your hurt, your anger, and your frustration as well as your lust and use me as you wish."

               Her words brought forth all of those emotions and feelings!  They boiled in his heart and head even as his seed boiled in his balls!  In a heartbeat the horny tod's body flowed over her's and an instant later the fox buried his painfully hard cock into the doe's well used cunt.  She groaned at the rough entry and wrapped her arms around him.

               "Take me, Robin!  Use me as your pleasure slut!" she said to him.  "Give it all to me!  I am yours to use in any manner you desire!"

               His arms snaked around her and he rutted in her with all the fury that years of frustration had dammed up within him.  Robin held nothing back!  The mother rabbit grunted with each punishing lunge he did into her!  She wanted to wrap her legs around him to urge him on but she refrained from doing so so he was unrestrained in his actions, his rammings into her.  She bit her lip to keep from crying out as his dick tip hammered on her cervix.  The feeling was uncomfortable, bordering on painful.

               "Yesssss, do that, use me my handsome tod.  USE ME!!" she begged.

               With those words he went into a full primal mode with no consideration for her, only a burning want to get his rocks off in this female.  All that pent up sexual energy in him meant he wasn't going to last long.  The roiling in his ballsac reached unbearable levels and the doe squealed at two things; his final thrust into her where his dick forced its way through her cervix and cum blasted directly into her used womb while, at the same time, Robin bit down, hard, on her left shoulder, his teeth sinking deep into her flesh.

               "Yes, Robin!" she hissed in near agony.  "Do me more!  Don't stop now!"

               Crushing her to him he did just that!  At times Ruth wondered if she had a growling feral animal on and in her but did nothing to stop or slow him down.  She had no doubt she'd be paying for this in aches, bruises, and pains for days but that didn't matter.  All that did was that this poor tod be given this small comfort in his miserable bondage.  He released his seed in her four more times, on the last cum he lay atop his doe and panted mightily as his dick softened and slipped out of her.  A small stream of semen trickled out of her overfilled pussy as she rubbed his back with her hands and murmured sweet loving things to him.  Her ears twitched as she caught the sounds of movements of others just outside the room and she eased Robin off of her and stood up.  After picking up the cloak and throwing it over her shoulders Ruth got Robin on his feet and used a corner of her cloak to clean up his genitalia.  Once done the lapine woman gave him a quick hug.

               "I'll be with you when I can," she promised then dashed away.

               Robin watched her leave and found himself looking forward to that next time.

 

               The slave collared Marian panted in her heat as a male pumped his hardened rod in and out of her juice lubed sex tube.  The vixen was on her hands and knees as a male squirrel, kneeling behind her, pounded away in her.  Another male, a horse stallion, towered over her and masturbated until his cum exploded out of the end of his throbbing cock and dropped onto her back.  Mere seconds later the vixen yipped as potent male seed flooded her sex flower and inundated her womb.

 

               The evening's "entertainment" began after a good meal.  Skippy's mother was one of the women serving the group.  There were twenty-one guests plus the King and they fell quiet when Marian, wearing a robe, was brought into the room.  She felt a bit nervous because there were a number of new faces there.  The vixen was more... comfortable, if that was the word, with those whom had seen, and had, her before.  At least with them her reputation could not be sullied any further.  New males meant her honor would be dragged down even more.

               "Like there's any more for you to lose after five years of this," whispered her Logic.

               Marian looked at the faces of the gathered men and saw expressions that varied from curious interest to barely controlled lust in them.  In spite of all that had happened to her the enslaved vixen felt the sting of shame at what she knew was to happen with her.  She cast a look at King John having a faint hope that he might change his mind.

               "Lady Marian," John said.  "If you will be so kind."

               That was his signal phrase for her to....

               The vixen grasped the lapels of her robe, opened it up, and shrugged the garment off of her in one smooth practiced motion.  The robe fell to the floor around her feet and she stood there, waiting.  All eyes were on her.

               "Turn all the way around, slowly," commanded the King.

               Robin watched his lost love as she displayed herself to the assemblage.  All she had on was the collar forever locked around her neck.  His eyes traveled over her form as she turned around.  Robin knew every inch of her body, had seen it like this more times than he could count, in rooms like this and in John's bedrooms.  The King took a delight in Robin having to watch the violation of Marian's body.  The tod had been there at the conception of each of her four children, had watched her as each of those pregnancies progressed, and had seen her shortly after she had birthed her kits.  John's son and daughter were being raised by others in the castle, the fate of her last two daughters was unknown.  When Marian ceased her turning Robin's eyes traveled to her midriff.  The mounding there wasn't as pronounced as in Skippy's mother but it was quite clear to the knowledgeable that Marian had been bred in the past.  It did not detract from his wish to have her to himself, an event he knew wouldn't happen as long as they both were in John's power.

               Marian felt all those eyes on her and her fur felt prickly as a result.  Her eyes canted a little to her left to see the only one in the room that mattered to her, Robin.

               "He'll be there every time I give you to others and many times when I have you as well!" John's words echo in her mind.  "Your Robin will be only a pace or two from you but neither of you will touch the other!"

               So it had been for five long years.  Many a time Marian feared that Robin would have his fill of her debasement and would turn from her in disgust but, to date, that had not happened.

               "I am utterly ruined and he still wants me, even loves me," she thought.

               That knowledge made things more bearable but, at the same time, made her feelings of shame and humiliation more intense.

 

               "Honored guests," said John.  "You know the rules and the order in which you are to enjoy your...treat.  So, if you would, proceed."

               Eleven males, two horse stallions, a gray squirrel, one rabbit, three deer stags, a badger, a wolf, and a pair of minks, stood up and moved towards the nude vixen who, despite her resolve, quivered at their approach.  Before now eight had been the most to use her for their pleasure and of this lot the minks worried her the most as they had a tendency to inflict nasty bites during mating.  The last time a mink had her he left two deep bites on her left breast as his signature upon her.  King John had been displeased and the offender had to cough up a bag of additional gold to placate him.  As the men gathered around her John clapped his hands and a flurry of servants dashed into the room carrying things.  Several set down, than rolled out, a number of woven rugs on the floor.  Others quickly assembled a large bed close by.  When done the servants left the room and Marian found herself encircled by those who would take their pleasure of her this day.  One stallion trailed the fingers of one of his hands over her right shoulder and down her upper arm.  An instant later other hands were caressing, exploring, and fondling the fox woman's body.  Marian quivered at the contacts, a stab of shame yet, at the same time, an uncontrolled thrill of excitement as well.

               All in the room heard Marian moan when the minks mouths latched onto her hot nipples and began suckling on them.  Milk began to flow and the mustelids drank it down in greedy gulps.  She was fairly hidden from Robin's sight but he did catch a glimpse of one of her hands clinched in a fist, a sign that she was not happy with what was happening to her.

               Hands were all over her, taking liberties that half a decade ago would have earned their owners slaps to their faces along with some very unLadylike kicks to their crotches.  But that had been then.  Now, the vixen held still as she was pawed.  She twitched when one found her nether lips and poked a finger through them and into the most intimate part of her.  Marian's brain was assaulted with a flood of sensations that had her moral side cringing but her primal side singing for more.  Her tail was lifted and the crack of her ass was probed several times in quick order.  Growing desire led to an increasing sense of humiliation as Marian felt herself bourn down to her hands and knees on the rug stack.  In a few heartbeats she felt her sex flower being touched by a hot and hard cock and it tunneled its way into her until its owner was pushed in as deeply as possible inside her woman's mound.

               Robin looked on as the squirrel mounted Marian.  Being the first meant he had outbid all the others in the buying of the Kingdom's most notorious, and desired, royal whore.  As the sciurine male sawed his dick in and out of his prize's cunt some of the others began readying themselves by masturbating over her.

               The male staff in Marian was doing its "magic" in fanning the carnal fire that lurked in her belly.  While not wanting to give in the fox fem knew, from past experience, that she would so she did not try to control herself nor resist the feelings that built within her loins.  The scent of so many males was arousing in its own right, and made more so by the fact that she was in the middle of her "heat", the most likely time that she would readily conceive.  Nature and instinct chipped away at Marian's rational mind and dragged her further and further into the realm of pure animal.  She rocked her hips backwards to meet the incoming thrusts of the male plowing her fertile "garden".  When she felt stallion seed falling onto her back she arched in a show of wantonness.

               King John sat on his ornate traveling throne with a goblet in one hand and an expression of satisfaction on his face.  This "party" was a most profitable one, bringing in more gold and silver than two months of taxes.  At one wall a nude male fox watched the goings on with a neutral expression on his face, only the unconscious clinching of his fists giving away his true feelings towards what he was seeing.

               Skippy's mother, wearing a dress that left the upper slopes of her breasts exposed, roved about the room dropping off food and drink here and there.  A male tiger pulled Ruth to him and fondled her breasts through her dress.  No one saw it but she grimaced when he nuzzled roughly at her left shoulder, causing a flare of pain there.  The doe forced out a bubbly giggle then moved off when he released her.  Her eye caught the King's gesture for her to come to him.

               "And how was the mating with Robin?" he asked her when she was close.

               "Rough, your Majesty," Ruth replied.

               She shivered at the grim smile that crossed her King's face.

               "Good, that means he still cares," he said.  "Wouldn't do for him to become...numb to things."

               His eyes returning to the sexual show the King saw Marian flipped onto her back and the still hard male squirrel remounted her with brutal roughness.  Marian hugged him to her with both her arms and her legs.  The rabbit woman trembled a bit at the sight as it reminded her of Robin's earlier mounting of herself, the memory stirring a mixture of discomfort and excitement in her.

               "Marian so enjoys these little get togethers, especially while in her heat," John said.  "And afterwards she feels so shamed by her...exuberance.  It will be interesting to see what kind of child she produces from this."

               Placing a finger on the underside of Ruth's chin the lion tipped her head up so that she was looking into his face.  His expression was one of lazy ease but she was aware of the deadliness that lurked behind it.

               "Make sure to keep our favorite outlaw...interested, my dear," he told her.  "The lives of so many you hold dear depend upon it."

               She trembled at his words and felt her sex dampen at the thought of her next meeting with Robin.

               "I'll do what I can, Sire," Ruth replied.


	2. Bloodlines and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter/installment.
> 
> Robin gets a surprise.

 

               Robin Hood sang loudly to himself as he relaxed in the tub of hot water.  Earlier he had scrubbed himself down in another tub beside this one then stood up, poured a couple of buckets of water over himself to rinse off, then moved over to this second tub to complete the soaking process.  The room he occupied was spacious, bigger than most folks' cottages, and it had a luxurious bed that could easily accommodate several people of Robin's size.

               "Almost big enough to lose myself in!" mused the tod.  "And there are times I'd like to do just that!"

               When Robin was captured nearly six years ago Prince John had imprisoned him in the dungeons and the flamboyant outlaw was sure that this was to be his home for a very long time.  He was fitted for an iron collar and it was placed around his neck and locked in place with three heavy rivets.  There were three loops built in it to allow one or more chains to be secured to it.  A few weeks later guards came for him and led Robin to the upper levels of the castle to a room.  He spotted the thick iron bars set in the window right away then scanned the room itself.  The huge, well-appointed bed dominated the space and he noted that the rest of the furnishings were finely made as well.  Tapestries covered most of the walls and a large painting of some very confused looking battle scene hung on one wall.

               "What is going on?" mused the fox.

               He was further mystified when one guard locked the other end of the chain attached to the back of his collar to a thick iron ring set in one of the walls.

               "Well, since I'm here...." Robin thought.

               The guards frowned and gave their charge dirty looks when he plopped himself down on a chair close to the foot of the bed then propped his feet up on the polished footboard.

               "Ever the casual showoff," said an all too familiar voice.

               Barely resisting the impulse to snap his head around Robin turned to look at the lion standing in the doorway.  With a grin he hopped to his feet, whipped off his cap, and swept the hand holding it down and across his front as he affected a courtly bow.

               "To what do I owe this honor?" he inquired.

               Prince John smiled at the show as he stepped into the room.

               "You may leave," he said to the guards.

               They looked at John with expressions varying from astonished to concerned.  The Prince gave them a hard look.

               "I said...." he drawled.

               Getting the message from the deadly tone in their sovereign's voice the guards practically tripped over each other to get out of the room!

               "And close the door behind you!" he growled.

               "SLAM!!"

               The Prince pulled one chair up close to the foot of the bed and seated himself in it.  Robin sat back down on his.  The two opponents eyed each other, taking the measure of one another.

               "Wanting to know why you are here?" asked John.

               "That thought has crossed my mind," Robin replied.

               "Two reasons," said the lion.  "Outlaw and traitor that you are you are still of noble birth and should be afforded certain rules of hospitality."

               Prince John did a slow scan over the entire room.

               "Thus, for the rest of your imprisonment you will...reside here," he said.

               The look of astonished surprise on the tod's face brought a grim smile to John's.

               "You will be able to see your beloved Nottingham and its forest from the window, enjoy good food, why..."

               Robin wondered at the expression of wicked glee on the Prince's face.

               "...you'll even be a guest at a number of..."

               The lion's right eye ridge cocked upwards a bit.

               "...entertainments I have planned."

               Robin was unsure of the meaning of the last item but something told him that the entertainments weren't going to be pleasant.

               "Why, I thank you for your...generosity," he said.  "And the second reason for your being here?

               "To give you a final chance to deal with me," John said.

               "Deal with you?" questioned Robin.

               "Do me in, kill me."

               Robin was stunned at the calm statement!

               "With what would I do that?!" he inquired.

               Prince John's eyes went to something that lie on the floor beside the fox.  Robin's eyes followed and he saw the long length of chain lying on the floor, more than enough to...

               "Beat you with it, strangle you, even," Robin mused out loud.

               John nodded.

               "Not much chance of that succeeding with the guards outside of the door," the tod observed.

               "Come, come good Robin," said the Prince.  "You are quick and strong.  You could be on me in an eye blink, fast enough to forestall any chance that I could cry out for help.  I would be long dead before they even knew it."

               Even with his quick and agile mind Robin was having trouble believing that his sworn enemy was giving him a chance to kill him, even showing him how to do it!

               "It would cost me my life if I did it," the tod said.

               "True, but I would be gone," the lion replied.  "You're evil enemy dead, to trouble England no more."

               An expression of hard thought appeared on Robin's face for several heartbeats then relaxed into one of lazy insolence.

               "I prefer to wait," Robin said.  "Time is more likely to defeat you and leave me and mine still alive to enjoy it."

               "Ever hoping for my brother's return," said John.  "Well, hold on to that hope because it will be about the only one you'll have."

               John stood up and went to the door.

               "Enjoy your new cage," the Prince said as he opened the door.

               Upon leaving servants brought in a bathing tub and buckets of near steaming water.

 

               "Had I known then what I know now I'd have killed the lousy bastard then and there!" Robin mused as he soaked.

               The years of his imprisonment hadn't been bad, physically, but fate or luck broke Prince John's way in all else.  King Richard did not return.  The story was that he had died, perhaps been killed, while captive.  A year after Robin's own capture John was crowned King.  Things had already taken a very bad turn, from Robin's view, when John made Maid Marian his personal concubine.  Bound and muzzled the tod had been in the King's bedroom to see and hear John rip Marian's virginity from her then fuck her until she was exhausted and sated.  Robin scented that she was in her heat and partly excused her giving in due to that.  But day after day John kept fucking the collared vixen and there was little doubt she would end up with his child in her.  Nine months and two days after she lost her maidenhead Marian birthed a son then, fourteen months later, she birthed a daughter by the, now, King.  After that John offered to allow high bidders to bed the vixen.  There was one catch to the deal, they had to use her in front of the King and his guests.  As John had promised, Robin was at every one of these entertainments.  Time after time he looked on as his lady love was despoiled by panting, grunting men and, not unexpectedly, she ended up pregnant twice more as a result, both of those kits had been girls and their fate was unknown because they had been removed from the castle shortly after they were born.  Robin's hands tightened on his chain, forming it into a loop as if around someone's neck, as he recalled that Marian was a little over five months into her fifth pregnancy.

               Robin's ears to twitched at the sound of the door opening and he heard the faint sound of feet pad into his room.

               "I'm not quite ready for any grooming!" he called out, his eyes still closed.

               "That's alright, I can wait."

               Eye lids popping open, Robin jerked his head around to see a bespectacled rabbit doe unrolling a grooming kit of brushes and combs on the table.

               "Ruth!" he exclaimed.

               "That's me," she said, calmly.

               During his outlaw days Robin had helped Ruth, who was eleven years his senior, and her family when times were tight, sometimes with money, other times with food.  One time he had presided at her oldest son’s, Skippy's, birthday.  A few months after his capture she had begun work as a maid at the castle.  Nearly two years later she was "promoted" to be on the staff that served the King and his guests at the various functions he arranged.  The job demanded that she, like the other fems, wear dresses that had bodices cut so low that most of the upper slopes of her breasts were plainly visible and, therefore, easily accessible.  Her present dress had just such a bodice.

               When she finished arranging the kit on the table Ruth walked over to the foot of the tub and, putting fingertip to her chin, gazed thoughtfully at Robin.

               "When are the others coming to help?" he asked.

               Three fems attended to his grooming.  They were always young and pretty and wore dresses with low cut bodices as well.  Robin was quite sure that John had things that way in order to excite and frustrate him and the damnedable plot had the desired effect as he could flatter and try all he wished to get a little...pleasure but could get no more then a touch or two on any of them before getting his hand soundly smacked.

               "They aren't coming," Ruth said.  "They're busy rushing around with the others to get things ready for some feast that the King has suddenly decided to have."

               He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that!  Several months before he would have accepted the news with little care or interest but something had happened to rekindle it.  That something was looking at him from the foot of the tub.

 

               Robin had been taken to the room where the King held his special entertainments and left alone there after they had locked his chain to its customary place on one wall from where he could watch the goings on.  It was some time before things would begin so he was left to his own devices and in that time Ruth, a cloak wrapped around her, had appeared.  She talked to him softly, telling him of her distress at seeing him in his present, lackluster, state.  Doffing the cloak and laying it on the floor the nude doe laid down on it, opened herself to him, and told...pleaded with Robin to mate with her.

               "Take me, Robin," she urged, her eyes pleading with him.  "You don't have to be gentle, give me all your hurt, your anger, and your frustration as well as your lust and use me as you wish."

 

               Robin felt a bit of shame at his response to her urgings.  He hadn't been gentle, indeed, he had taken her with a fury and brutality that he knew had left her bruised and aching!  During his first climax in her he had actually bitten her on her left shoulder, a bite hard enough that he had drawn and tasted her blood.  Ruth never asked him to stop nor did she complain about his treatment of her during that feral mating.  When the doe left him for her serving duties Robin was sated, and some of his old "spark" had flared up a bit.  When the entertainment, eleven males using Marian as their sex vixen, ended and the King and guests departed Ruth had returned with that same cloak and she offered herself to the tod once more, telling him to take her in any manner he wished.  That second mating was as rough, if not a bit more so, as the first but he didn't bite her that time.

 

               Ruth gazed at the soaking Robin, taking in the sight.  The water hid nothing of his nude body, a body she was familiar with, on an intimate level, now.  In her mind she recalled the party that had taken place two months ago where the now pregnant Marian was enjoyed by several males while Robin had looked on.  She, wearing that same cloak from their first time, had managed to come to him after it was over.

               "You're angry and hurt," the doe said as she laid herself out before him.  "Vent that on me!  Rut me hard and let that hurt drain from you."

               He took her hard, ramming in her with all the rekindled anger he had built up during the entertainment.  She begged him to go on using her, to let it all out on and in her.  He had bitten her on both of her shoulders but not hard enough to draw her blood.  Though she ached for days afterwards Ruth had no regrets.

               "I think you had best come out of that water before it cools enough to give you a chill," she said.

               "Yes ma-am," said the tod as he stood up.

               Robin felt no embarrassment at Ruth seeing him in the fur.  All his modesty had disappeared years before due to the fact that John had not allowed him any clothing for the last five years.  The same, with a few exceptions, went for Marian as well.  Ruth helped dry Robin off then had him sit on a padded bench by the table that held the grooming kit then, picking up a comb, seated herself next him and began running the comb through his body fur.  Robin turned his head so he could see the older rabbit fem and watched the rise and fall of her breast as she worked on him.

               "Feeling randy are we?" Ruth said.

               "In the presence of such a lovely doe I'd have to be dead not to!" he replied.

               "Flatterer!" she huffed.

               She smiled as he protested that he meant every word and she thanked him for that then sighed.

               "What's the matter?" asked Robin.

               "Oh, when they told me to come do this I had to tell the guards that since there was only one of me to groom you that it was going to be goodly amount of time before I would be done," Ruth said...and gave him a wink.

               Robin's heart jumped and he felt his cock twitch in its sheath.

               "You are...suggesting that we...."

               Ruth turned her head a little and her eyes went to a place on the floor near the foot of that gigantic bed.  Robin followed her gaze and spied the rolled up cloak that laid there.  It was bigger than the one she had used their previous times together, at least twice larger.

               "My Lady Ruth always comes prepared," the fox noted out loud.

               "I try," she answered as she put away the comb and snagged a brush.  "Turn towards me so I can do your chest fur."

               When Ruth finished combing and brushing Robin's body fur she had him turn away from her then pulled his tail on to her lap and began working on it.  As the woman brushed out his tail fur Robin looked at her over one of his shoulders and it hit him that there was something different about her, about her dress.  Oh, the upper bodice was the same but the skirt had changed.  All of the dresses she had worn in the castle the last three years had skirts that started at the lower waist, this one began just beneath her breasts.

               "Sporting a different dress style, I see," commented Robin.

               Ruth stopped brushing for a couple of heartbeats then went back to work.

               "Yes," she said.  "And I have you to thank for it."

               He turned his head a little more, giving her a questioning look.  She concentrated on his tail, saying nothing, until....

               "Sigh.  I had this...speech all worked up to tell you but, at this instant, it seems so...." she said.

               Ruth released Robin's tail, put aside the brush, then stood up and took a position barely four feet in front of him and facing the tod.  The expression on her face was odd, unreadable.  Taking hold of the sides of her skirt with her hands Ruth pulled the dress up and off of her then let it drop to the floor and she stood before him in nothing but her fur.                The mature doe stood a head shorter than Robin.  Her body build was chunky with wide hips and matching, meaty, thighs.  She had somewhat large breasts that sagged.  It was a body that the tod had gotten pretty familiar with in the few times he'd seen it and held it to him.  His eyes stopped at her middle and they widened.  Having been through several pregnancies she had a pronounced belly mound to show for all that breeding.  Now, her midriff was decidedly much more mounded...and in a way that said one thing.

               "You're with child," the fox murmured.

               "Yes," she said.  "I carry your kits, my Lord."

               The words sent Robin's mind into a jumble!  He sat there frozen, unable to think or say anything, until....

               "From our first matings," he concluded.

               "Yes," she replied.

               "When your mate tells you that your first child is on the way it's going to feel like a rockslide rolled over you!" Robin remembered his father saying.

               "God!  Now I understand what he meant!" the tod thought.

               "I'm sorry, Ruth...," Robin started to say.

               "I'm not!" Ruth pronounced sharply, giving him a hard, no nonsense, look.  "I'm quite happy and proud to be carrying your kits!"

               That statement quashed any further apologies Robin had been ready to deliver.

               "You seem quite sure there is more than one child," he observed.

               "Marian and I conceived on the same night and she is barely showing in her pregnancy right now."

               Ruth looked down at herself then back up to Robin.

               "She is a full head taller than I but does not have my stockiness.  For me to show so plainly says that there are two babies in me," she said.

               Standing up Robin reached for one of Ruth's hands with one of his, brought it up between them, and bent down to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

               "I bow to your experience and wisdom, Lady Ruth," he said, solemnly, as he straightened up.

               "Now, THAT’S more like the dashing scamp I knew years ago!" Ruth said with delight.

               She squealed in surprise when Robin stood up and then swept her up into his arms.  Holding Ruth to him he rubbed his nosepad against hers then turned towards the bed.

               "Robin, the cloak!" she called.

               "The cloak be damned!" he replied.

               Robin yelped when she thumped him on his nose.

               "Cloak, scamp!" Ruth said.  "If they suspect that we are mating...."

               Pausing, he set her on her feet and then went to retrieve the cloak.  After tossing it on the bed Robin rolled it out.  The garment was easily big enough to accommodate both of them with room to spare.  Once more he picked up Ruth and set her on the bed then joined her there.  The fox touched the doe's swollen belly, awed at the thought that his younglings were growing inside.  The woman smiled at his fascinated interest in her middle.  Then, Ruth saw a worried expression come to Robin's face.

               "What is the matter?" she asked.

               "The kits, both are very likely to have my fur coloring and pattern even if they are rabbits.  And if one or both are foxes..." he said.

               "You're worried that the King will get word about them and suspect that they are yours," she put in.

               Robin nodded.  Ruth understood his concern, there were very few secrets among the staff of the castle and sooner or later gossip of her new kits would reach the ears of the King.  She gave Robin an enigmatically mischievous expression.

               "Think back to the entertainment where we mated the first two times," she instructed him.

               She saw the grim look on her handsome tod's face and his upper lip, on the right side of his muzzle, peel up in distaste at the memory.

               "There were guests that were not in on the mating with Marian, they were watchers only," Ruth reminded him.

               Again, the tod nodded.

               "There were two red foxes among them," she pointed out.  "After our second mating I was going down the hall where the guest bedrooms are and someone grabbed me and pulled me into one of the rooms.  My dress was dragged off of me and I was tossed onto the bed.  It was the two fox tods and they were unclothed.  They got on the bed..."

               Robin grimaced at her words, in spite of his relative isolation he heard a lot of what went on inside and around the castle, mainly from listening to the gossip of his groomers as they took care of him.  A thought struck him and he palmed Ruth's life filled middle with one hand.

               "How...how can you be sure that these kits are mine if they had their way with you?" he asked.

               Her expression, if possible, became even more mischievous.

               "They had been drinking and were very much in their cups," she said.

               She touched one fingertip to Robin's nosepad.

               "So much so that their...'arrows' were off the mark each and every time," Ruth told him.      

               Taking away the fingertip the older doe touched her hand to her upper groin.

               "They did manage to...anoint me with their seed in places," she added.  "When I managed to get away two maids saw me come out of the room.  In my disheveled state they had no doubt what had happened to me."

               "So, if the kits have the fur of a fox or are foxes...," Robin mused.

               "Yes.  And, it gets even better."

          "Better?  How?"

               "The next day both were bragging about having had me."

               There it was.  His kits would be thought of as the by-blows of a couple of drunken guests.  They were safe.

               A look of surprise flashed onto Ruth's face.  She ceased one of Robin's hands with one of hers and placed it on the lower side of her gravid middle.

               "Feel that?" she asked.

               Sure enough Robin felt a couple of faint thumps.

               "What's that?" he asked.

               "That is one of your kits letting its sire know that he or she is quite hale and hearty," Ruth said.

               The actions of the one kit set off movements from the other and Ruth moved Robin's hand to the other side of her belly and held it there.

               "And there's your other kit kicking as well," she told him.

               The utterly enchanted look on the tod's face gladdened the doe's heart, lessening the guilt she felt at doing King John's bidding with Robin.

 

               Robin and Ruth were unaware that through a slot in the upper part of the battle scene painting they were being watched by a nude, muzzled Marian and a grinning King John.  The lion was tormenting his vixen with his finger moving around in her already sopping sex.  Pregnancy always increased her desires.

               "Look at them, my Dear," whispered the King.  "So happy for their coming kits."

               Marian felt her Master caress her barely bulging midsection with his free hand.

               "Robin seems quite taken with his coming fatherhood," John murmured.

               They watched as doe and tod cuddled, Robin still engrossed with Ruth's baby filled belly.

               "Yes, my dear Marian, Ruth will bear our bold outlaw's first born.  And it is likely she will have others by him as well."

               The pair on the cloak began stroking and caressing each other, readying themselves for love making.

               "Ruth will be mother to Robin's young," restated the King.  "While you, my dear, will bear the young of others but..."

               John palmed her middle.

               "But never his.  No, my oh so fertile vixen, never his."

               The wicked lion could see the tears that flowed from Marian's eyes and he was satisfied, very satisfied.


	3. The King's Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annoyed King John deals with a couple of foxes who violate his hospitality protocol.

 

               Robin’s ears swiveled towards the door when they picked up sounds coming from outside of it.

               “Well, feet that heavy can’t be Ruth’s,” he said to himself.

               The footfalls stopped at the door and an instant later there was the sound of keys working the four locks set in it.  An amused grin came to the fox tod’s face at the high level of security conferred onto his place of residence.  The harshest part of the dungeon had fewer precautions than this room.  The door swung open and several guards trooped in.  Two of them produced keys and unlocked the pair of padlocks that secured the ends of the two chains that were attached to Robin’s collar to the iron rings embedded in the wall.  In turn, the ends of those chains were wrapped around the waists of two of the heaviest guards present (each of them outweighed the vulpine by six to seven times).  Then, something odd happened, another guard pulled out a garment and handed it over to Robin.  With a sense of surprise, the tod turned the rust red colored robe over in his hands.

               “Put it on!” commanded the guard leader.

               “Hmmmm, I’ve done without clothing for so long that I think I’ll not,” Robin replied.

               He waited for the command to be repeated.  What came next was not what he expected.

               “If you wish,” the leader said, taking the robe from him.

               “Now I _have_ to see what kind of ‘game’ we are ‘playing’ at!” the fox thought as they led him out of the room.

               As they moved through the corridors, Robin of Loxley looked this way and that, checking the walls and ceilings of his old ancestral castle home.  For a number of years, he had displayed no such interest; then, several months ago that changed.  Something occurred that reignited his interest.

               “Well, ‘someone’ did,” he thought.

 

               Out of the corner of his eye the guard commander saw a soft look come to his charge’s face.

               “He’s nude, a chained prisoner,” he thought.  “What in the name of All would bring the look of a Lover to his face?!”

              

               When they arrived at a door on the ground floor Robin’s familiarity with the castle “told” him they were going into the great room.  That threw his mind into grim uncertainty.   His previous experiences there were less than pleasant, not so much for himself as for someone he cared for.  That he was helpless to do anything about it made things worse.  Thus, as he was brought in, he steeled himself.  A quick scan of the room showed that there were a number of people present, top among them was the King, John.  He was seated at the head of one of the long tables set up in the room and chatting with two people standing on opposite sides of the table.  Seeing this pair caused the former bandit’s heart to skip a beat for both were important to him.  At John’s left hand was a vixen, Maid Marian….

               “Considering what’s happened to and with her since your capture the ‘Maid’ hardly applies!” his cold Logic pointed out.

               That was all too true.  Upon his imprisonment several years before, the, then, Prince John had made Marian his concubine, bedding her a number of times in front of Robin and foisting two children, a son and a daughter, upon her.  Shortly after her second birthing, King John put Marian up for bid, to be mated to the highest bidders.  And every time those matings happened Robin was present to witness the defilement of his lady love’s body…and reputation.  She had conceived and birthed two bastard daughters. Both of which had been taken away just days after they were born.  And, now, she was once again pregnant with some unknown male’s by-blow child.  She wore the slave collar that John had placed around her neck two days after Robin’s capture, and, much to his surprise, she wore a long robe.  This was odd as the King tended to keep her as naked as Robin.  Seated at a small table, with a parchment before him and ink quill held in one hand, was a scribe.

               Robin, barely quashed the impulse to clinch his jaw, even growl, in hate.  He did not wish to show that anything John did got to him.

               At the King’s right hand stood the other person who, over the last few months, had become quite important to the tod.  She was a stocky rabbit doe some eleven years his senior named Ruth.  And just two days before, something about her had come to his attention that sent her importance even higher.  She wore a dress whose bodice left most of the upper slopes of her breasts exposed.  The loose skirt, that began just below those delightful chest globes, fell to a point half way between her ankles and knees.  Such a dress was considered scandalous outside of the castle but standard (required) wear for most of the females who worked as King John’s servants.                Further down the table, on opposite sides, sat two red fox tods.  Both wore such fine clothing that there was no doubt that they were of the nobility.  And there was something about them that was vaguely familiar to Robin.

               John ended his conversation as his two guests to look up at the guard detail and their charge.  An amused smile came to his face when he saw the nude Robin.

               “I see you have refused the offered robe.  Ever the contrary one, Outlaw,” he said.

               On impulse, Robin brought up one hand to snatch an imaginary hat from his head and then swung the arm down and in front of him while doing a half bow.

               “It was a fine offer, your Majesty, but I have been so used to ‘wearing’ my present attire in your company that I felt that we may both be…uncomfortable if it were changed!”

               Resuming an upright stance, he looked at John.

               “And to what do I owe being in your presence at this time?” the tod asked with a humorous grin.

               “You are here to witness the King’s justice, my impish bandit,” the lion replied.

               “If it is actual justice, then I look forward to seeing such a…rare happenstance!” Robin tossed back.

               John waved a hand at the guard commander and the group, with charge in tow, took up a position where Robin could see and hear everything about to occur.

               “Lady Ruth…”

               _That_ designation brought more than a few expressions of surprise and askance to the faces of the high born members of the assemblage!

               “…step up onto the table and stand there,” John directed.

               A deer doe servant moved up to one side of Ruth and the cervine woman assisted the bespectacled lapin in getting on top of the table.  She faced in the direction of the pair of tods.

               “Remove your dress,” the King said, softly.

               Robin suppressed the flare of anger that flashed up within him as Ruth, inner ears showing red at her embarrassment, complied.  Dress removed, all there saw that she wore nothing beneath it.

               “Now, slowly, turn all of the way around so all here may see you,” she was commanded.

               She did, taking almost a full minute to complete the turn.  Naturally, everyone there saw all of her, including her swollen middle.  A swell that could mean only one thing.  The King looked about the room.

               “All here, please bear witness to the fact that Lady Ruth…”

               Robin’s ear flicked at the reinforced title.

               “Something is definitely up,” he thought.

               “…is with child.  Two, in fact,” John said.

               His eyes went to the vulpines sitting at the table.  Both held neutral expressions on their faces but Robin saw that they were tense.

               “Almost six months ago I held a feast at this castle and Baron Mason and Baron Flaxton were present,” said the lion.

               He looked to the deer doe by the table.

               “Ione, daughter of James, what did you see on the eve of that day?”

               “Your Highness, I was walking through the part of the castle where the guests were roomed and the door of the room of Lords Mason and Flaxton opened and Ruth came out,” the woman said.

               “And what was her…condition?” asked John.

               “Mussed, Sire.  Her dress was...soiled and much of her fur was unkempt in appearance.”

               “Anything else?” prompted her Lord and Master.

               The doe’s ears flickered several times and there was an obvious look of uncomfortable embarrassment about her.

               “She…She…smelled of matings, many matings,” she finally got out.

               “Thank you,” the King said.

               One by one, three other serving fems gave similar testimonies.  After that, several members of the nobility were called forward to speak of their hearing the lords bragging of their ‘conquest’ of a certain rabbit servant.  During that entire time, the nude Ruth stood still in her place on the table.  When all was said and done, John gazed at the two offenders in silence for a few minutes.  Now, both showed clear signs of nervousness.

               “I have little problem with my guests trifling with one of my servants,” he said, at last.

               The foxes relaxed some.

               “However, it is _not_ done without my foreknowledge and my express permission!” he declared in a steely tone of voice.

               His eyes shifted to the naked rabbit on the table, then back to the vulpine lords.

               “Due to your…tactlessness you have, and will, deny me her full service.  Not only for the time of her pregnancy but for years after her kits are birthed,” he said.  “As such, it is on you to compensate me, and her, for your transgressions.”

               Lord Flaxton started to speak but Lord Mason laid a cautionary hand on one of his arms and he held his silence.

               “As such, I make the following declarations and decrees,” John said.  “I hereby grant the servant woman, Ruth, with the title of Lady.”

               A number of gasps could be heard from the collection of barons and knights.

               “She shall continue to work in my service, and…”

               The King glanced around the room to be sure everyone was paying attention.  They were.

               “…as such, be under my protection!” he emphasized.

               Robin was amused by the looks of confusion on the faces of the assemblage.  Even the servants still present looked astonished by the pronouncement.

               “Baron Mason, Baron Flaxton, you are hereby fined six hundred pounds, each, for your lapses in proper protocol.”

               The two looked relieved.  That was pricy, but both could handle it.  This was better than some other options that the King could have executed.

               “As it cannot be determined which of you is the sire of Lady Ruth’s kits…”

               He let things hang there for a few heartbeats.

               “I declare that both of you are the sires.”

               Those expressions of relief became ones of uncertainty once again.

               “That being the case, each of you shall pay to Lady Ruth a sum of forty shillings each year plus, twice a year, she is to receive three bushels of your best grain and one bushel of vegetables and fruits, all of her choosing.  These debts, incumbent upon your families as well as yourselves, will end upon the day your kits, by her, reach the age of eight and ten years.”

               Again, not something that either could not comply with.

               “And, due to their now established lineage, should either of you die without a direct heir, they shall have inheritance claim upon your estates.”

               Once more, that got everyone’s attention.  King John looked to the scribe.

               “Let it so be recorded,” he said.

               Then, he looked to Ruth.

               “Lady Ruth, you may stand down and dress yourself,” he told her.

               The deer doe assisted the rabbit down from the table and Ruth swiftly slipped back into her dress.

               “I declare this trial at an end,” the lion stated.

 

An hour later, in the castle courtyard:

 

               Robin looked over the chessboard, then selected a pawn and advanced it forward two squares.  Opposite him sat King John.

               “An interesting…audience, Highness,” the fox commented.

               “A necessary one.  I will not have my servants trifled with without my knowledge and permission!” the feline stated, firmly, as he studied the formation on the board.

               A moment later, he moved one of his knights.

               “Interesting touch, promoting Ruth to Lady…and granting her kits inheritance rights,” Robin said as he took one of the King’s bishops with one knight.

               “A warning to all others of the price they might pay should they commit any similar offences,” growled John as he took Robin’s knight with one of his own.

               “So, the whole thing is to serve more as a deterrent than anything else,” said the fox as his queen took John’s knight.

               “Correct.”

               Robin chuckled.

               “And here I thought, for a bit, that you might be actually interested in dealing out real justice, for once!”

               The lion snorted derisively.

               “My dear Outlaw, spare me such simpering’s!” John declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. Have the glimmering of at least one more chapter but unsure when it may be completed.


End file.
